


Flowers for Patty

by MagicQuill42



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 06:58:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16908300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicQuill42/pseuds/MagicQuill42
Summary: Royality! It’s their anniversary, and Roman wants to make Patton the biggest and best arrangement of flowers ever! He gushes to Virgil about all the arrangements, down to listing every single flower he’s getting and where. Virgin has to tell Patton, because there’s just one problem ; Patton is allergic to all the flowers he listed! So now it’s just a matter of avoiding Roman all day, which is not as easy as it seems.





	Flowers for Patty

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous said to quillfics42: Prompt : Royality! It’s their anniversary, and Roman wants to make Patton the biggest and best arrangement of flowers ever! He gushes to Virgil about all the arrangements, down to listing every single flower he’s getting and where. Virgin has to tell Patton, because there’s just one problem ; Patton is allergic to all the flowers he listed! So now it’s just a matter of avoiding Roman all day, which is not as easy as it seems.
> 
> This was an amazing prompt and it took me forever to finish and it’s not top-notch towards the end bc I slightly medicated rn but here we go hope you like! thanks anon for the prompt!

“Whaaaat anniversary is this again?” Virgil asked tentatively.

“The anniversary of the first time that Patton and I kissed!” Roman gushed. “We didn’t ‘officially’ get together until two weeks later, but I thought a nice bouquet would be the perfect sentiment to commemorate it.”

“Right.” Virgil said slowly. “And uh, how big is said bouquet.”

“Just a few basics! I was up all last night researching flower languages to make the perfect blend.” Roman handed Virgil a small piece of paper with a drawing and accompanying list. “Aster for devotion, daisies for purity, a few freesias for passion and joy, and that’s just layer one! To give a general sense of our relationship, you see. The other, inner layers are about our love story and the core is a calla lily to show how I truly feel about him.”

“That’s a funeral flower.” Virgil deadpanned.

“No it’s not!” Roman pouted. “It’s a majestic plant that stands for passion and purity!”

“Right,” Virgil said, pocketing the list. “Can I ask why you’re telling me all this?”

“Well, seeing as you’re Patton’s best friend I thought it best to ask for a little of your input here.”

Virgil arched an eyebrow. “Is there anything I could possibly say to you right now that would change your mind?”

“I mean there are some things, but none of them really come to mind.” Roman said, grinning wide.

Virgil rolled his eyes. “You have as much of my ‘approval’ for this idea as you’re going to get, Princey. Now, can I go back to my room?”

Roman nodded eagerly and started for the imagination. “See you later Rash-board Confessional. I’m off to the land of romance!”

“Yeah. Okay.”

As soon as he was out of Roman’s sight Virgil dashed down the hall to Patton’s room. He darted in, quickly shutting the door behind him.

Patton blinked. “You- uh… you okay there kiddo?”

“Yeah. I’m great.” Virgil said. “Just, um… can I get a list of every single plant you’re allergic too so I can prevent you from possibly dying if your boyfriend ever- hypothetically- got you a completely over-the-top bouquet that he spent a lot of time on?”

Patton blinked again, but put a finger to his chin, tapping it thoughtfully.

“Gosh, it might be faster to list the ones I’m not allergic to!” He said. “Let’s see… roses and daffodils are okay, lilies and peonies make me sneezy, though. So do hydrangeas, chrysanthemums- though that may be because I’m a chrysanthe-dad! Uh- daisies, almost anything purple. Gosh, if it has pollen in it at all, I’ll probably start sneezing.”

Virgil’s shoulders slumped. “I figured.”

Patton titled his head, confused. “Is everything okay? Oh gosh, you didn’t get me a bouquet did you? Aw, kiddo, I’m so so sorry! I didn’t mean-”

“No, Pat, I didn’t get you flowers. But,” He bit into his lip cautiously. “I have a moral problem for you.”

Patton shook his head a little at the change in topic, but patted the spot on the bed next to him.

“Fire away, Virge.”

Virgil took the seat and started playing with his hoodie sleeves.

“Say I- a friend of mine knew a secret.” He said. “A secret that another friend had worked really hard on, but that my friend knew the one the secret was meant for wouldn’t be able to enjoy. And that the secret would possibly even make them, like, die or something. BUT that the window to actually do something about it was rapidly closing and my friend won’t be able to do anything about it if he tried to sleep on it? But also that the person with the secret may be crushed if they had to start from scratch again.”

Patton let out a long, heavy breath. “That’s a toughie. Um. I guess… You- Your friend has to tell someone. And if it’s a real danger to your friend’s friend, but your friend’s friend’s friend would be crushed, then the best course of action is to either have your friend tell your friend’s friend or have them tell someone else entirely so they can form a game plan.”

Virgil thought about that for a minute. He ran through the scenario of telling Logan instead of Patton.

Tell Logan, he tells Patton, same problem except they all know they all avoid Roman, Roman gets upset, Roman refuses to talk to any of them ever again.

Tell Logan, he tells Roman, he tells Roman in his Logan way of laying out the blunt facts, Roman gets upset, Roman gets heartbroken over his failed plans and refuses to speak to them. Or worse, refuses to believe them, goes through with the plans, and kills Patton because Patton is allergic and Roman won’t speak to the only other person who has an Epi-pen and Patton isn’t carrying his because he trusted Logan and Virgil to handle the problem, why oh why did he trust them to handle the problem? Roman’s holding Patton in his arms as his true love curses them with his dying breath. Roman swears revenge. Logan and Virgil are forced to flee the country but he finds them. He-

“Kiddo?” Patton asked gently. “You okay there?”

“Sorry,” Virgil said, shaking his head like an etch-a-sketch. “Just… overthinking. Um… Thanks for the advice, I guess I’ve got something else to tell you.”

“Oh?” Patton asked.

“Yeah. Roman’s got some anniversary thing planned. I’d stop there but, like… he told me the plans and while you’d like it, it’s also the most surefire way to kill you.”

Patton’s jaw dropped. “What? Roman would never?”

Virgil winced. “I’m not explaining this well. Um, here. These are his plans.”

He thrust the paper in Patton’s hands and watched as Patton read it. His eyes flickered from side to side rapidly, taking it all in and eyes growing wider as he got farther down the list. He reached the end and his eyes filled with tears.

“That man really loves me,” He sobbed. “He really, really loves me and I’m allergic to almost all these flowers! Virgil, what am I gonna do?”

Virgil wrapped an arm around his best friend. “I don’t know. Um… you want me to explain it to him?”

“No!” Patton moaned “That might hurt his feelings!”

“Gonna hurt him more if you don’t tell him anything, Pat.”

Patton sniffled. “I know. And on our anniversary too! …Can you stall him? Just until I come up with the perfect way to tell him.”

Virgil winced. “I can try.”

Patton threw his arms around Virgil and squeezed him tight. “Thank you, thank you, thank you! You’re the best, Virge. I’ll make you some thank-you cookies tomorrow, okay?”

Virgil nodded with a tight smile.

Unfortunately stalling Roman was easier said than done.

It required Virgil offering to help, messing up everything he could, and then being politely told to buzz off by their local prince.

“It’s not that I don’t appreciate your assistance,” Roman said. “It’s just… You aren’t really assisting that much and it is being counterproductive to my entire… thing that I’m trying to do here.”

“Right,” Virgil said. “Sorry.”

“It’s no problem, Blue Day.” Roman said with a bright smile. “Just need everything to be extra special perfect for today!”

After being officially kicked off of flower help duty the only other option was to keep Roman and Patton apart. Which was easier said than done once the bouquet was finished.

Roman gave him a flat look. “Virgil. Move.”

Virgil leaned more heavily against Patton’s doorframe. “Um… nah.”

“If you are insistent on being a nuisance could you at least tell me why I am being kept from my lord of love, on this, the day of our anniversary?”

Virgil faltered. “Um… he’s… sick.”

He winced at the lie, and Roman raised an eyebrow.

“Is he now?”

“Kinda?” Virgil shrugged. “He um- it’s real nasty and infectious. I’ve already washed my hands like thirty times but trust me, dude, you don’t want to go in there.”

Roman frowned. “You do realize you’ve only given me more reason to go in, right? Because now I have to check on him, as required by the boyfriend contract of Twenty Seventeen.”

“Nope!” Virgil sprawled himself against the door. “No one goes in til he’s better. The last thing we need is two sides getting sick. Or three. The last thing we need is everyone but Logan able to help Thomas out.”

Roman raised an eyebrow and snapped his fingers. A surgeon mask appeared on his face, decorated with a small glittery crown in rainbow colors.

“There,” Roman said, voice slightly muffled. “Can I go check on my boyfriend and give him flowers now?”

“Uhhhhh…”

Unfortunately the mask was a good idea, and left Virgil with no excuse as to why he couldn’t go in. Unless…

Virgil sighed. “Just a sec. on last precaution.”

He darted into Patton’s room. Patton gave him a confused look, which Virgil ignored in favor of snapping a mask onto his face (decorated with glitter glue cat faces) and throwing his best friend in bed.

“I told him you were sick and he snapped on a mask which gave me the idea to give you a mask, and now the pillows shouldn’t reach you, so just cough and sniffle every so often and he ought to be fooled.” Virgil explained hurriedly, tucking the blankets in around Patton.

Patton’s eyes pinched into a frown. “Virgil, lying is wrong!”

“Yeah but he’s not my boyfriend and he’s excited so I’d rather not be the one to tell him you’re allergic to, like, everything.”

Patton sighed. “Okay, okay. Send him in.”

Virgil smiled and rushed to the door. He opened it a crack, wincing a little at the HUGE bouquet in Roman’s hands.

“Um, okay.” He said. “I gave him a mask too, so just… don’t breathe too much.”

Roman rolled his eyes, but Virgil caught the hint of playfulness in it.

“Whatever you say, Thirty Seconds to Tears.”

Roman walked in and concern flooded his face at the sight of his boyfriend bundled in blankets. He rushed over and sat on the bed, laying the bouquet across his lap. No easy feat when it was larger than his head, but he managed. He stroked Patton’s hair gently with a soft coo.

“Are you feeling okay, Sugar bee?” Roman asked. “Virgil tells me you are a little under the weather.”

Patton faked a cough. “‘M okay. I’m just sorry our anniversary couldn’t be perfect. I had a lot of super duper plans, but I’ve been stuck in my room all day.”

Roman pet a bit of his hair again. “Shh, it’s no problem at all, darling. I made you a bouquet! I know it’s not much, but hopefully it’s enough to make your dreary sickness a little bit better.”

Patton’s eyes crinkled into a smile. “It looks gorgeous, Ro. I think all I really need is a bit of true love’s kiss, though.”

“Of course, Love.”

Roman leaned down and tugged his mask around his collar for a moment to place a quick peck to Patton’s forehead. He tugged it back as soon as the kiss was over, not wanting Virgil to scold him from where he was looming in the corner.

“I’ll leave this in a vase for you and let you rest in Gloomy Goober’s capable hands, okay?”

“Okay,” Patton said. “I love you.”

“Love you too.”

Roman summoned a vase and set the bouquet inside with some water before placing one last kiss in Patton’s hair and heading for the door.

“You take care of him, Death Cab for Gloomy,” Roman instructed. “I want my precious little sunflower to be in top condition as soon as possible.”

“Yeah he should be okay by tomorrow,” Virgil said. “Sorry I can’t let you take care of him yourself.”

Roman shrugged. “If there was one other person I trust to care for him it’s you. Just… I wish I could do something for him. Ease his pain a little.”

Virgil shuffled awkwardly in his feet. “Yeah… uh- maybe make some soup? Nothing fancy but I can bring it to him once your done.”

“I can’t cook.” Roman said regretfully. “I burn everything I touch and have a lifetime ban from the stove.”

“Ouch. Harsh.”

“Yeah.” Roman clapped him on the shoulder. “Well, no harm done! I’ll just make certain that the next anniversary is twice as good.”

“Yeah, um… maybe skip on the bouquet? It seems a bit jinxed.” Virgil said.

Roman snorted. “Agreed. I’ll find another way to showcase our love. Hm. I better start my brainstorming now, actually. See ya!”

“Bye.” Virgil shut the door behind him.

Immediately, he raced for the bouquet and snapped a Polaroid of it before running the whole thing into Patton’s half bathroom and burning it in the sink. As soon as it was ashes he ran the water, and walked back out to Patton.

He was looking at the picture Virgil had taken with a small frown, the mask pulled down off his face.

“I feel bad for lying.” He said. “He’s gonna know eventually.”

“Yeah, not my best move.” Virgil said. “I just kinda panicked. I’m… really sorry, Pat.”

Patton shook his head. “Don’t be. I lied too. And now that I’m not in any danger from the pollen… I’m gonna go tell him.”

Virgil nodded. “Okay. Um… can you tell him I’m sorry, too? Or do I have to do that on my own?”

Patton shrugged and climbed out of bed. “I’ll tell him, but knowing Roman he’ll want a personal apology too.”

“Right,” Virgil said. “Well, good luck.”

Patton smiled at him. “Thanks.”

***

Patton knocked on Roman’s door softly, swallowing the lump in his throat. Roman answered cheerfully and flung open the door.

His smile dropped at the sight of Patton and he scooped him up frantically.

“Dearheart! What are you doing out of bed?”

Patton sighed. “Ro, I’ve got something to tell you.”

Roman day them both on his bed and Patton explained the whole thing. His allergies, Virgil’s panic, and how heartbroken he was that they ended up lying to try and preserve Roman’s feelings. At the end of it all Roman exhaled heavily and wrapped an arm around Patton.

“I’m really glad you told me.” He said softly.

“You’re not mad?” Patton asked carefully.

Roman shrugged. “I am a little mad. But it didn’t last long and I understand why you did it. Just promise me you’ll tell me about your allergies from here on out? You’re the last person I ever want to cause any harm to.”

Patton nodded and snuggled into his boyfriend happily. “Easy peasy. I’m sorry our anniversary went up in flames.”

Roman shrugged. “It’s alright. Honestly, this right here is all I wanted. You and snuggles.”

Patton giggled. “That’s all you ever want.”

“Darn right.” Roman laughed, pressing a kiss to Patton’s forehead. “Although I do want a formal apology from our resident emo.”

“Trust me, he’ll be giving you one.” Patton said. “But can he do it tommorow? I wanna spend the rest of our kiss-aversary snuggling together.”

“Whatever you wish, my love. You are worth more to me than any apology and more beautiful than two thousand bouquets.”

Patton smiled and kissed Roman’s cheek. “You are my flowers.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
